


We're getting you patched up

by Silveriswriting



Series: Error's social skills [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Bonding, Healing, Minor Injuries, Portals, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveriswriting/pseuds/Silveriswriting
Summary: Error is hurt after a fight, and Nightmare is having none of it.





	We're getting you patched up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and please enjoy Error getting patched up by Nightmare because I couldn't help myself.  
> Sorry if it's a bit short!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"When was the last time you even got proper medical attention?"

"UHhh... MEdiCaL atTEntioN?" 

Nightmare blinked in disbelief at the skeleton on his couch, who, judging by the puzzled look he had on his face, really didn't know what getting properly healed was at all. 

"You've seriously never gotten anyone to fix you up? And never healed yourself?" Nightmare pressed further, approaching the destroyer with a first aid kit and rolls of extra bandages in hand. He told himself he'd capture Error after every battle if that's what it took to get him patched up.

"I cAn't eXaCtLY aSK f0r hELp giVEn mY siTUaTioN, bUt sOmE Of tHe w0Rst bReAKs I tiE toGeThEr wiTH mY stRiNGs. I pREfeR To jUSt LEt tHe bONeS rEatTaCH On thEir oWn tHoUGh." The glitching skeleton muttered, shrugging. He eyed the medical supplies in Nightmare's hands cautiously, but otherwise didn't react to the other's movements.

"That won't do at all Error, you're wounds are too serious." 

"WHat cAn I dO aBoUt iT tHoUgh?" Error retorted, raising a brow as if daring Nightmare to do something.

Nightmare didn't respond and instead sat next to Error on the couch and took out some disinfectant and a bunch of soft cloth, before gently tugging on the other's sleeve to gain access to his arm --it was bent in a horrible position, and obviously paining Error greatly, though he showed no signs of it.

"Well, if you want, you can come here and heal, we'll be sure to help." Nightmare offered at last, searching for the other's gaze to make the skeleton understand this was serious. He trusted Error, besides, the other clearly needed some social interaction.

Error looked stunned. "Y0u'r3... Op3niNG YoUr HoUs3 F0r Me?"

"Yes, yes I am. I'm sure the rest won't mind, and that way you can get help." Nightmare affirmed, smiling a little to himself at the look on the other's face.

Error's arm went slack with shock, witch let Nightmare pull his sleeve up and start gently cleaning the blood that dribbled down and soaked through the fabric, meeting no resistance. Opening your home to someone was an enormous act of trust, especially when you were under threat as much as they were --so the reaction was understandable. 

Nightmare got as much blood off the arm as he could, disinfecting the messy break and trying to get some splinters out --they'd become very deeply wedged into the bone around them-- before looking up at Error again. The skeleton's glitches were a few more than usual, but he otherwise looked quite all right. However, Nightmare knew that the other's ankle was broken, and would need healing soon, so he didn't waste any more time.

"I'll use healing gel on your arm and set it to rest, and then we're taking care of that ankle. Don't think I didn't notice your limping." He told the taller one, who grimaced a bit at being discovered. 

"iT's oK, rEaLLy. My bR3akS wiLl hEaL FAsTEr tHaN aNyThiNg y0u g3T, yoU sHouLd savE iT." Error reassured Nightmare, to little effect.

"No way." The guardian refused, already taking out a jar of the stuff out from the first aid kit and fiddling with the top. "I'm getting you healed properly."

Error just went silent after that, allowing himself to be treated without protest, just observing Nightmare with a puzzled expression on his scarred face. Once the other was done and say back, he examined the bandaged arm and ankle, --witch had both been coated in healing gel-- and then turned his colourful eyes to the other, frowning just a slight bit.

"whY diD y0U hELp mE?" He asked, sounding genuine. "aND wHy would yoU iNVitE m3 To yOU h0UsE?"

"Because we can help you, and I want to help you. You don't have to stay here permanently, just drop by and stay the night, or ask if you need anything." Nightmare responded simply, shrugging.

The destroyer looked back down at his arm, then nodded once and observed the shorter skeleton out of the corner of his eye without lifting his skull --calculating, considering.

"OkAy." He said at last.

Nightmare's shoulders slumped a bit, ridding of a tension he didn't know he was carrying at the simple confirmation from the other. He hadn't actually planned to offer his help so openly, it had spilled out in a moment of frustration and worry at seeing the other so unused to caring for himself --or being cared for, at that.

"Okay." The gooey black skeleton agreed, staring back at the asymmetrical eyes that were fixed on him with a little smile.

Error held his haze levelly for an instant longer before getting up from the couch in one fluid movement, gingerly putting his scarce weight on his injured foot as he did so. Nightmare checked that the other wasn't too badly hurt anywhere else --though it would have been hard to tell with the stoic expression-- and then started rolling up some spare bandages and capping the gel again, as well as folding the soft cloth that he'd used to treat the glitching skeleton's wounds and setting it to the side. 

Error stayed put for a bit, facing away from Nightmare and clutching his scarf with the uninjured arm, and then he simply walked behind the couch to get a bit more space --you should always give portals a wide margin for generating. Opening a portal that showed nothing but pure white on the other side, he turned for the last time to the skeleton still on the couch, but that was now leaning over the back and observing him.

"G0oDbYE I gUesS?" Error offered as a form of parting.

"Goodbye." Nightmare agreed with a little nod.

Error walked through the portal without a backwards glance, leaving it's glitched edges to fold in on themselves and close behind him. Nightmare meanwhile twisted the right way around and got off the couch as well, grabbing the medical supplies as he went to the nearest stairs to the bathroom. He liked to keep healing stuff in bathrooms, as a way of ensuring that there'd always be one or two nearby. Damnit, he'd forgotten to tell that to Error.

"Well," Nightmare muttered to himself as he climbed the stairs. "I apparently have another person to take care of now."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice day!


End file.
